


Winning Game

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Winning Game

**Title:** Winning Game  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Gold  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Drama, erotica  
 **A/N:** Ron has a great day.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Winning Game

~ 

Ron smiled at the sea of Gryffindor banners. They’d win if only he could locate that bloody Snitch...

Spotting a glint of gold, Ron sped away. He was substitute Seeker for Harry, who’d got detention. “Sodding Snape,” he muttered as he flew.

He’d almost reached the Snitch when Malfoy swooped out of nowhere, snatching it.

Ron grit his teeth as the Slytherins sang a round of ‘Weasley is our King’.

Finally arriving in his room, Ron opened his curtains, shocked to see Harry there, naked, fisting his prick.

“Weasley is my king,” he murmured.

Ron grinned. He’d won after all.

~


End file.
